Seven Minutes
by Giwu
Summary: What can happen during one brief moment in time? GSR, One-shot


Title: Seven Minutes

Author: Giwu

Pairing: GSR

Genre: Romance, maybe PWP

Rating: Mature

A/N: This takes place right around 7 x 12 and 7 x13.

Special thanks to KJ for the inspiration for this one-shot.

That first week she felt like she was swimming underwater. After the third "night" of tossing and turning and tearing the sheets out of the carefully made bed she told Catherine she needed to go to San Francisco for an overnight trip and that it was family business. Her schedule was altered and the next morning she left the lab early to go home and pack. It only took a few minutes to throw a change of clothes, a book, some toiletries and her Ipod into a back pack. She emptied only the essentials from her purse into a smaller pocket just as she heard the taxi pull into the driveway.

She called him from Chicago. It rang once and went straight to voice mail. She disconnected without leaving a message. She bought a sticky cinnamon roll and chewed on it thoughtfully as she decided what to do. _"I really could use a cigarette right now," _she thought. But, experience from years past, she knew that process involved going through one concourse to access another before you could get outside to a smoking area. Since 9-11 security had been changed and there wasn't enough time for her to buy a pack, get outside, make it through the security checkpoint, two concourses and still board her plane. She sighed and threw her paper plate in the garbage. She wondered idly if the still sold cigarettes in the airport.

As she walked to the gate, her phone rang. She checked caller ID before answering…it was him.

"Sara? Are you okay? How come you're not home?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. She paused. "Gil, I'm in Chicago."

"Chicago?" The confusion was apparent in his voice.

"I get to Albany at 200 PM and the board says the flight is on time," she heard them announce the first boarding call.

"Albany," he said. He was still a couple of steps behind her in his thought process.

"We only have tonight, I have to catch a plane back tomorrow and work," she said softly.

"I'm in class until 530 PM, I could meet you around 700 or 800 PM in Albany," he said.

"I already booked a rental car and room in Williamstown," she said. She told him the name of the hotel.

"I can be there by 600 PM," he said. She thought she heard his voice break.

There was an awkward moment where the only sounds were the two of them breathing.

"I have to go, babe. They just called my flight," she said.

"Why, Sara?" he asked.

"I missed you. I missed waking up with you next to me and feeling your arms around me. I missed seeing your curls in a tousled mess in the mornings. I missed finding the bologna wrapper hidden in the bottom of the garbage. I missed hearing your voice. Nothing seems right without you," she said. The words were said in a rush.

"I've missed you more," he said simply. "I'll see you at 600, sooner if I can get the students to process their lab results faster."

She grinned and closed her phone. She slept soundly from Chicago to Albany.

Sara unlocked the door to her motel room at 5:30. She had sent him a quick text that included the room number. She was running late and proceeded to throw her backpack toward the bed and strip on the way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth while the water temperature adjusted. She cursed the genius who had thought it would be a good idea to put a rotary in the center of Pittsfield, MA. She had taken the wrong street and driven East instead of North for several miles.

Her shower was thorough but fast. Shampoo, conditioner, soap up, shave important body parts that had been neglected for a week now. She hurriedly dried herself and dressed. While a part of her wished she had thought to pack some sexy lingerie or at least silk underwear, she knew that because of the time, he would probably want to grab a bite to eat first. Maybe the wrapping paper didn't matter so much as did what was in the package.

The snow on the ground when she arrived in Albany made her glad she had packed some shoes with good tread. After she had slipped on a sweater and pants, she propped the door to her room open and went back to the bathroom to fuss with her hair and makeup. A quick glance at the digital clock on the shelf in the bathroom told her it was 5:59 PM.

She had always practiced a minimalist style of makeup and hair care. She made a quick attempt to use the provided blow dryer to straighten her hair but gave up after a few strokes. Curly would have to do for tonight.

6:01 PM.

She blended her blush and powder and lightly used some eyeliner. The last week had been rough on her and the bags under her eyes proved it.

6:02 PM.

For no apparent reason, she brushed her teeth again. She applied a light layer of lip gloss.

6:03 PM.

She heard the door open and felt a gust of cold air sweep through her room. She blotted her lips and came out of the bathroom.

Grissom. White dress shirt, tie, black Dockers. Unzipped heavy coat she had never seen before. She swallowed as he purposefully crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent for only a moment before lifting her head. His mouth found hers, almost by instinct and the soft kiss quickly turned into something more intense when his tongue touched hers. She started to feel almost lightheaded and she broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. He kissed her neck and slowly planted kisses from her neck up to her ear. His lightly sucked on her lobe and she moaned. She pulled his head back to her lips and another searing kiss ensued.

Again she broke the kiss and this time she took a step away from him. The look on his face told her that supper would have to wait. She groped at his sleeves and began to fumble with the buttons on his cuffs. He started to help her and she shook her head.

"God, I want you so much," she said harshly. The desperation in her voice was evident to both of them. She succeeded with the buttons on his cuffs and began to untie his tie. She threw it to the side when she was finished and started on the remaining buttons.

Gil had been stroking her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her once again. This caused her to move even faster in her endeavor and she felt the button that snapped off his shirt in her hand. The urgency was only increased when he reached inside her sweater with one hand and unhooked her bra. It had always amazed her that a science geek had mastered the ability to unhook the three clasps with one hand. Soon they were both fumbling with her sweater, his shirt, her bra and his t-shirt. Their hands and arms were tangled together. Their naked chests pressed against each other and she shuddered at the contact. It was like plunging into the ice cold Pacific Ocean in December and yet a surge of arousal spread through her. Her nipples became hard little points as his chest hair tantalized and tickled her smooth skin.

Their lips never broke contact as they each worked on the other's pants. She struggled to unhook his belt and her frustration became apparent when she encountered not just one or two buttons on his trousers, but three. As soon as both of them were free from zippers and buttons he proceeded to force her to walk backwards across the room. She felt the bed against the back of her knees. Before he pushed her across the bed he pulled her pants and panties down to her knees. She landed with a bounce and he made short work of her remaining clothes all the while removing his own.

If she had thought his chest against hers was an icy blast, then his whole body pressed against hers could only be described a liquid fire. It spread through her entire body in a flush, but then seem to settle in a single spot below her waist. He squeezed her breasts and ducked his head pulling one nipple into his mouth. She arched and moaned and he increased the suction and lashed his tongue back and forth. She could feel the stubble from his beard on the sensitive skin of her breast. She didn't care that she would have beard burn tomorrow, she pulled him tighter to her and he bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out, more from surprise than from pain. He made a soothing sound in the back of his throat and used his tongue as a balm on her sensitive nipple.

He kissed her. She kissed him. They kissed each other. Who could tell? Really, what did it matter? She could feel the length of him between her thighs. He repositioned himself on his elbows and looked at her silently. She opened her eyes and there was that brief moment where she wondered if he had changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe he wasn't coming back to Vegas. Maybe this was all a huge mistake. Did he regret being with her? She knew the anxiety showed on her face.

Without blinking he slid into her. They continued to stare at each other until both of them closed their eyes and groaned simultaneously.

"Sara…oh…God. I just can't tell you how good it feels the first time I….when I'm inside you…the first stroke," he gasped. "It is like 1000 warm tongues are squeezing my cock."

She willed her brain to think and whimpered as she found her voice. "For me it is an ache and an emptiness that is filled completely when you are inside me," she said. "It's…an amazing fit. You're incredible," she said sincerely.

He sucked in some air and gritted his teeth. They hadn't exactly been fighting before his sabbatical, but they had gone two weeks, now three weeks without any activity. It felt like a long time. He tried to move slowly, but her muscles clamped down in protest when he was pulling out of her. Her hands were tracing lazy circles on his back and she ran her fingernails over his buttocks and she forcefully pulled him back inside her. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her arms over her head. He held them in place roughly. The move made her hard nipples jut insistently into his torso.

"Jesus," he whispered. "Sara, please stop, I won't be able to last."

"It's okay, I'm right there…oh…oh…oh," she panted and a sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. He felt her body tense and his cock was wonderfully being strangled in her depths. Her body involuntarily twitched and he knew from her spasms that she was going over the edge. Her moans turned to loud cries and he could only stroke into her a couple more times before he was exploding as well. The intensity of his orgasm ripped through his body and he felt like howling in protest at his lack of staying power.

He collapsed onto her and willed his heart to stop beating a rhythm that made his chest want to burst. She wrapped her arms and legs around him a squeezed him to her tightly. After a couple minutes he mumbled something about crushing her and she gave him one final squeeze as she kissed the top of his head. He knew she probably didn't want him to move from his position.

Unceremoniously he flopped next to her on his stomach. When his breathing returned to normal, he rolled onto his side and pulled her flush with him. They spooned together in a perfect molding. He was reminded that sometimes he didn't know where his body stopped and hers began.

Sara snuggled in as close as she could and lazily opened her eyes. He was stroking her hair. She kissed the hand that he had laid over her shoulder. She glanced at the clock.

6:10 PM.

She laughed and he nudged her. "Do you want to let me in on the joke?" he asked gruffly.

"Could I get back to you on that at a later date?" she teased. "I just want to enjoy this moment."

Additional A/N: I know this is not my usual writing style and it is self-beta'd (sorry, Peggy). I am just glad to have had an idea to write SOMETHING! My muse has been residing someplace else. I don't have any extra ideas floating around for my next story, but hopefully something will come to me.


End file.
